All's Fair in Love and War
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: What if Bobby loves John, and vice versa? What if Logan is sex obsessed, and Warren's in love? What if Kitty gets used, and Rogue makes some mistakes, big ones? What if Storm..... just has problems? Read and see. Reviews please?
1. Convincing

**Hey all, Indigo Night here, s'up hommies? J/K, anyways, this is a fic, obviously, that I'm writing, Rayne's helping, but mostly this one's me, wow, amazing, I'm actually writing something, I know. So anyways, here ya'll are. GAY WORLD PORN! Pretty much yeah, that's what it is, yay! Ok, I'll shut up now.**

**ENJOY! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

He moaned, in spite of himself. He hurt. But…. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was fighting Bobby, and oh god.

He opened his eyes, and low and behold, there was his ex-best friend, watching him cautiously. He rolled his head back in exasperation, to find that he was tied, quite securely to a cold, metal examination chair of some sort.

"So you've finally given in to your desires to tie me up and have your way with me," he joked bitterly.

"Haha," Bobby returned dryly.

"No? Then why the hell did you bring me here?" Pyro demanded, his burning hate for the young man in front of him and his indignation at being tied up mixing to fill him with uncontrollable wrath. "Why didn't you just leave me for dead? Or better yet flat out kill me like a man!"

"Needless killing is not a mark of being a man," retorted Iceman sagely, in a tone to match his name.

Pyro just snorted. "This had better not be on of those whishy-washy, 'come back to the good side' shit-face gigs," he snapped.

Bobby gazed at him sadly. "I don't even know why I bothered," his voice was so laced with bitter disappointment that it would have torn any other man's heart, but not Pyro's hardened one, "They were right, you never will change." He turned away, toward the door, leaving his one time best friend tied where he was.

"Do you like my hair?" John called with a dry, insane laugh that made the hairs on the back of Bobby's neck stand up, "I did it because of you," he chuckled again, apparently amused by the look on his former friend's face as Bobby turned back to face him once more, "Oh yes, I dyed my hair white to look like ice, so that maybe, I could freeze my heart solid, just like you did."

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Bobby angrily, taking several swift steps back to stand in front of the captured mutant.

"Come on, Bobby!" Pyro shouted back, slamming his bound wrist against the metal chair to which he was tied, "Don't play innocent with me, Damnit! You know how I felt! How I feel!" He turned his face away bitterly; angry with himself for so easily revealing his emotions to a man he now called his enemy.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby repeated, more softly this time as he dropped to one knee, so as to be at eye level with John.

John snorted. "Or maybe you didn't know, you were so infatuated with the whore, Rogue."

Bobby lowered his eyes. Was it true? Did John really feel that way? "Rogue was… she made me feel things I'd never felt before," he admitted quietly, "But… after you left, I found myself thinking less and less about her, and more and more about… you."

"Oh don't give me that sappy bullshit," snapped Pyro coarsely.

"It isn't bullshit," insisted Bobby, looking up to meet his form best friend, and current love's eyes, "its true. I-I broke it off with Rogue some months ago, and even since then, I've longed to find some way, any way to bring you back." John just glared at him, his cold, disbelieving eyes tearing into the young man at his feet, and oddly, causing certain areas to become rather uncomfortable.

"How can I prove it to you?" Iceman whispered.

Pyro never let his cold front slip, despite his growing hope. "How can you prove what isn't-?" he retorted, but was cut off as cold, yet oddly succulent lips attacked his, pulling roughly at them in a passionate embrace. At first he resisted, his time with Magneto had well taught him not to trust, no matter what, in fact he still had the scars to prove it. But the strength and passion wound into that kiss, along with the growing rush in his loins made it impossible not to react.

Bobby felt him respond to his touch and deepened the kiss, his own built up desires threatening to burst forth. He ran his tongue gently across the fiery hot lips, requesting entrance.

Pyro, tied up as he was, had little choice but to give in under the pressure of Bobby's cold, yet oddly enticing body, slowly worming its way against his, not that he really wanted to resist anyway.

John gasped as Bobby teasingly bit down on his lip, just hard enough to make it bleed, the brief jolt of pain sending shivers of sinful pleasure tingling down his spine. John's pelvis seemed to have a mind of its own as it pushed itself roughly into Bobby's firm body.

Bobby pushed closer until he was practically lying on top of the writhing pyromaniac.

"Do you… believe me now?" he panted, grinning.

Pyro grinned back teasingly, "I may need…. a little more… convin-" but he seemed to be having trouble finishing his sentences as he was cut off yet again by a renewed wave of delicious shutters.

John moaned again, writhing heatedly, against both the bonds still holding him, and the weight of Bobby on top of him. It was the most curious sensation, his normally tight black leather pants seemed to be shrinking, or perhaps that was due to the forceful swelling of his genitals.

Bobby had moved on from his lips, trailing a steady line across his cheeks, forehead, neck and shoulders.

"Bobby," John moaned, his clothes seeming to become unbearably hot and restricting. He longed to break free from the burning of his own skin and dive into Bobby's cool, refreshing depths.

Bobby pulled back briefly, only long enough to viciously tear away Pyro's shirt, exposing his firm, sweaty torso, and to pull his own shirt and flinging it across the room. Pyro shivered at the initial rush of air hitting his chest, but the chill was quickly turned to shutters of ecstasy as Bobby again attacked him, leaving frozen kisses of pure delight trailing down his torso.

As slowly with kind, longing tenderness mixed with feral, uncontrollably passionate heat, the kisses wound their way down John's chest, he threw his head back, blindly riding out the unbearable sensation of it, his hands convulsively clenching and unclenching against the metal of the chair he was bound to.

Bobby grinned, gently nipping the soft flesh ringing the other's belly button, causing him to make an amusing 'yip' sound. Almost working on their own, Iceman's chill hands began to worm their way down under the waistline of Pyro's pants. After a moment of lazy, idle searching they found their mark, already quiet firm, and began to stroke.

Pyro gasped, arching his back. Bobby grinned, and started a steady rhythm of petting with one hand while his other fumbled with the button of those damn annoying leather pants that were currently getting in his way. Finally they were off and he had full range.

His lips continued their journey across the burning expanse of flesh below him, slowly mapping their way down to join his hands. Teasingly he ran his tongue fiercely along the length of Pyro's well-erected cock, raising his head to watch John's reaction, not that he really needed to as he could easily feel the tremors wracking the other mutant's body.

Bobby felt a drop of sticky sweet liquid trickle down his chin. His tongue flickered out and licked the wetness, before latching his mouth around John's shaft, sucking passionately.

Pyro nearly screamed aloud at the torrents of swirling colors and feelings assaulted his senses. He moaned, thrusting his hips up and down in a steady motion, shoving explosions of the sticky semen farther into the back of Bobby's throat. Bobby responded accordingly, swallowing the mouthfuls in huge gulps, but so much was flowing that rivulets spilt from the corners of his mouth, sliding down Pyro's length to pool on the metal below them.

After some time Bobby pulled away, panting violently for breath.

"I think…. I'm convinced now," gasped John, his voice was hoarse from the flood of raw emotions still threatening to conquer him.

"Really?" Bobby smiled, certain he looked rather stupid, but at the moment not really caring, and he wriggled his way up to lay exhaustedly on John's chest. It felt so good, the way it rose and fell in fierce some up-heaves, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," the other mutant whispered, "All this, it should never have happened. I'm so stupid!"

"No," soothed Bobby, looking earnestly into his love's eyes, "You were hurting, and Magneto mislead you. I should not have been so blind, I should have seen it happening."

"Bobby…." John longed to wrap his arms around the other mutant, to cradle him in his arms, but still bound as he was that was impossible.

Bobby leaned up and gently, tenderly, caressed John's bruised lips with his own. "All that matters," he whispered, "Is that you're here with me now."

Pyro closed his eyes, loosing himself in the lolling of the gentle touch, allowing Bobby to cool the raging fire of emotion inside of him. Leaving all of the world behind, forgetting about Magneto, and his mistakes, about his fear, mistrust, uncertainty, everything. Bobby was right, all that mattered was that they were there, together, right then, safe, and in love.


	2. Gay!

Psh, safe and in love my ass, John thought bitterly, pounding his annoyance into the arms of the examination table he was _still_ tied to. It had been three days, three fuckin' days. Bobby had promised him that he would be out by now, that adults would believe that he had turned back to the good side, but apparently he hadn't counted on Storm's stubbornness or Logan's natural taste for mistrust.

Sure, he supposed it wasn't all bad; he didn't have to do any work, fight for his life, for the moment, and Bobby came to see him every chance he got. To kiss him tenderly and make fresh promises that he would soon be back in their dorm and everything would go back to normal, with the exception of their new relationship that is. But all the same, he would rather not be tied to a chair.

He raised his head, prepared to give Bobby a warm smile as the door opened, but he fell back with an unenthused grumble.

"Unless you've come to admit that you believe us, I don't what to talk to you, Logan," he snapped. He was tired, he had been tied to a chair for three days, and the fact that even though he was telling the truth for once, no one believed him was not helping his mood in the least.

"Well you know, you might have a better case if you dropped that attitude," retorted Logan offhandedly. John just ignored him.

"Look, kid," Wolverine continued, lowering himself so that the two were exactly eye lever, "I wasn't born yesterday. You expect me to believe that, after betraying us without warning or reason, you just suddenly changed your mind again, without warning or reason, and want to come back to our side. I've seen more people try to pull that one than you have hairs on that little head of yours."

Pyro glared. "Bobby believes me," he said, feeling like a pouting child, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"Bobby is young, easily misled," growled Logan, "Look, if you can give me one sound reason, why, then I'll believe you, and convince Storm."

John bit his lip. He couldn't, because he feared the reason would make things worse, for both him and Bobby. No, he couldn't give the truth, but a lie? Quickly he tried to think one up, but apparently not quick enough.

"I thought not," Wolverine growled, a strange look of triumph crossing his face. He leaded in closer, so that his face was only inches from the boy's face, "You can't give me a reason, because there isn't one."

John wrinkled his nose, still trying desperately to think. He blinked, and his eyes happened to slip down to the neckline of Logan's loose shirt, which had, thanks to gravity, fallen away from the mans chest. He blinked again, and grinned.

"So who have you been screwing, professor?" he asked petulantly.

Logan shifted uncomfortably, and hastily pulled his shirt back to cover the deep purple hicky. "None of your business!" he snapped and stormed out.

"Defensive," he observed aloud to the empty room, chuckling dryly.

Only a few minutes later the door opened again, and John smiles as Bobby entered and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey there," Iceman smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Bored," whined Pyro.

"I know," his lover soothed, kissing him again, and holding it longer this time, "But don't worry, I'll have you out of here soon."

"You keep saying that, but it isn't happening," sighed John bitterly, turning his head away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knelling down, his eyes pleading, "I really am trying."

Pyro closed his eyes for a moment before turning back, "I know you am, I'm sorry, its just being cooped up like this."

"I know," Bobby whispered, hushing him.

"On a lighter note," said John, perking up slightly, "Do you have any idea who Logan's been shagging lately?"

Bobby looked surprised at the seemingly random question. "I didn't think he was anyone. He seems pretty beat up still about Jean."

"Yeah well, somebody's gotten real well acquainted with his chest within the past few days," John informed him with a grin, "He's got a hicky the size of a golf ball."

"Seriously?" laughed Bobby.

John nodded, laughing as well, but then he stopped laughing and a devilish light filled his eyes as he asked, half teasingly, "Do you want one to match?"

Bobby grinned and leaned forward, "Maybe…" But he jumped up again quickly as though burned when the door opened behind him.

"Its time for you to come back upstairs, Bobby," said Storm sternly, standing in the doorway.

"Why?" asked Bobby, trying very hard to hide his displeasure. John however glared at her openly.

"You've been spending too much time down here with… you have schoolwork to do anyway," she answered tersely.

"With me? Why shouldn't he?" demanded John angrily, "We're friends! He has to keep me sane, since you whack-jobs insist on keeping me tied up!"

"Come, Bobby," Storm ordered sternly, ignoring John.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bobby promised quietly, before meekly walking out of the room.

Storm paused at the door for a moment, and gave John an unreadable look, before following Iceman.

"Great," John muttered, leaning back, "More boredom, they keep this up and I might _die_ of it."

Bobby yawned and stretched. It was getting late, probably closer to midnight than elven. He was in one of the common rooms, half-heartedly working on some homework, but mostly fantasizing about John. If only he could convince the professors, then everything would be perfect. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and told himself, yet again, that sitting here fretting about it wasn't going to get anything done, but since he couldn't sleep anyway.

"Bah," he muttered in aggravation, closing his book with a snap, "I give up." And with that he stood, deciding it was time for a midnight ice cream break and headed toward the kitchen, it wasn't like he was getting anything done anyway.

He ran a hand absently through his hair as he ambled lazily down the dark, deserted corridors. Everyone else was in bed. Or at least, that's what he thought, but he paused as he heard soft murmuring sounds that seemingly came from the cracked doorway of a near by classroom.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he crossed silently over to the door and put his ear to the crack, listening, and what he hear nearly made him giggle. A series of low moans and violent smacking sounds, along with a steady rhythm of thumps issued from inside the room.

Bobby was locked in an internal conflict for a moment, his curiosity to see whom it was battling with his conscience telling him it wasn't any of his business, which it wasn't, but he still wanted to know. He settled a compromise by deciding to try and figure it out simply by listening, so he leaned closer to the door, pressing his ear against it.

His compromise, however, was broken when he pressed to hard, and the already ajar door gave way, resulting in a loud bang as it hit the wall, and a rather surprised and embarrassed Bobby sprawled on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled a voice above him. Bobby looked up sheepishly to find an extremely irate, shirtless, Logan standing over him. He also noticed, with a barely contained snort, that John had been right; Wolverine did have a hicky the size of a golf ball on his chest, plus at least two new ones forming.

Looking past Logan, Bobby saw another figure, also shirtless, standing near the wall, looking nearly as surprised as Bobby himself. It was that kid Warren, Bobby didn't know him well, he'd just come to the school a few months ago, during the big battle over the cure.

Warren flapped his wings uncomfortable, wrapping them around his bare chest, on which, Bobby notice, he also had several dark splotches forming.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" growled Logan dangerously, calling the teen's attention back to him.

"I- uh…" he stammered, concluding from the look in Wolverine's eyes that his fear of being ripped to shreds on the spot wasn't completely irrational.

Logan growled again and picked him up by the neck of his shirt.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," said Bobby hurriedly, well, besides John, but Logan didn't need to know that, and seriously, this was too good, how could he not? "But, on one condition," he said, suddenly struck by inspiration.

"I don't think you're in much of a place to bargain, kid," said Logan threateningly, tightening his grip.

"Just hear me out," pleaded Bobby, this may be his and John's chance.

"Logan, calm down," Warren put in soothingly, "You don't want to do something you might regret."

Logan muttered something incoherently and put Bobby back down on his feet, "Talk fast," he growled.

"Convince Storm that John's ok, and I won't tell a soul," Bobby promised, slightly breathless.

"Yeah, well see," intoned Logan in a sarcastic drawl, "The thing with that is I'm not very good at convincing people unless I'm convinced myself. Tell me why we should believe you and I will convince Storm."

Bobby bit his lip, then glanced at Warren and figured it was safe enough, safer than saying nothing and having Logan rip his shreds anyway. "Because I love him," he announce, gazing straight and unflinchingly into Logan's eyes, "And he loves me."

"Oh, ho ho," chortled Logan merrily, all of his previous cautious anger dissipating, "Is that so."

Bobby nodded warily, unsure of what to make of Logan's reaction, "He told me. The only reason he left in the first place was because he was jealous of Rogue, and well, after he was gone…" Bobby trailed off, disconcerted by the increasing volume of Logan's laughter.

"I always thought you two would make a good couple," choked Logan, doubling over.

"So, do you believe me?" asked Bobby uncertainly.

Logan nodded, "Aye, I believe you. And the look on your face just then, that was priceless."

Bobby almost laughed himself he was so relieved.

"I'll talk to Storm in the morning," Logan promised, putting a hand on Bobby's shoulder briefly and wiping the corners of his eyes with the other, before he and Warren left the room, still laughing quietly.

Bobby stayed where he was for several minutes, even after the echoes of Logan's continuing laughter faded away into silence, letting the wash of emotions sweeping over him run their course. Finally, mirth took precedence, and he almost collapsed on the floor laughing, Logan, gay, who'd have guessed!


	3. Trust, Lost and Gained

**Hey All, here's chapter 3. Thank you all for reading, more reviewing would be nice :) if you would be so kind. And I promise that there will be something more closely resembling a plot shortly, and less mindless sex. Thank you, Enjoy:)**

* * *

Great, another day of being tied to a chair, John was really getting sick of this. He tried half-heartedly to pull at the bonds holding him down, he knew there was no way he could break them, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

At least it was almost time for Bobby's first visit of the day; that was something to look forward to.

Then, as if right on queue, the door opened and Bobby entered, rushing over to him with a huge, sloppy grin on his face.

"What the hell's that grin for?" he demanded, as Bobby hugged him. Then he stopped, glancing over Bobby's shoulder and seeing Logan hanging back slightly by the door, "And what's he doing down here?"

"Its ok," Bobby said happily, pulling away to look at his face, "Everything will be alright now." Leaned forward and kissed his love soundly on the lips, silencing any further questions.

John was surprised, especially about the blatant show of affection in front of Logan, but accepted that he wasn't going to get any more answers just then.

Once Bobby pulled away he happily tripped the mechanism releasing John from his bonds.

John flexed his arm, reacquainting himself with the ability to use it, and grinned, "Well, that is encouraging. How the hell'd you do it?"

Bobby grinned and exchanged a glance with Logan, "A simple matter of… leverage," he said.

John frowned for a moment, "You're explaining that one later."

"Come on," Logan interrupted gruffly, "Storm's impatient."

Bobby smiled encouragingly at his love, "Don't worry, she barks worse than she bites."

John followed the two, slightly cautious, up to Storm's office where she awaited them.

"Come in," she said when Logan knocked. Her tone was pleasant enough, but it still made John uncomfortable. "Sit down," she then ordered, once they had entered. John obeyed meekly, Logan and Bobby moving up the flank him on either side.

Storm made no preemptory attempts at small talk, that wasn't her style, instead she just jumped right in. "I don't know, John, if you really are telling the truth that you regret your past actions," she started grandly, "You very well could. You've somehow convinced both Logan and Bobby that you do anyway, but you haven't completely convinced me. However, I do trust Logan, and if he is convinced, that is enough for me to give you a chance. So I have decided to allow you to rejoin the school, but we'll all be watching you closely mind, put one toe out of line and that's it, you're through, understand me?"

John nodded wordlessly; carefully biting his tongue, knowing one of his favored snappy comments would not at all help him just then.

"Good," she nodded, "You may go." John got up to leave, and Bobby moved to follow him. "Oh, one more thing," she added, stopping them in their tracks, "No lighters until I feel comfortable, and that's final."

John bridled, making to march back up to her, but luckily Bobby anticipated the movement and grabbed his arm.

"Leave it," Iceman muttered. John relented and let his lover pull him from the room, glaring at Storm all the way out.

"Do you believe her!" Pyro ranted all the way back to their room, "God, the bitch!"

"I'm just glad you're free," Bobby said quietly, as they entered the room.

John grinned lustily, turning and slamming the door behind them, pinning Bobby against it between his arms, "So am I," he whispered, before roughly attacking his love's lips.

Bobby kissed back, fervent, passionate, as his hand ran its way along the door and tripped the lock, didn't want to be disturbed now did they?

John pressed closer, smashing him into the door, as though he wanted to just fuse together eternally. Bobby gasped as John's knee arched up, gently, yet infuriatingly, pushing on his manhood. John grinned, obviously liking the reaction and pressed harder.

Bobby moaned, the pressure sending vibrant shock waves of pleasure through him as his body responded to the provocation.

"You're... teasing me," Bobby gasped, finding it hard to draw breath.

"Teasing, am I?" John's tone practically dripped of mocking raised eyebrows. Growling lustily Pyro pulled him away from the door and shoved him back onto one of the beds, neither really noticed, nor cared which it was.

Bobby was lost, his body working on its own now, his mind far too wrapped up in the torrential sensations coursing through his body. Slowly his hands were working there way under John's shirt, running across his smooth, lightly muscled chest, so warm.

Next thing they knew they were both shirtless. John began a trail of rough, burning kisses down Bobby's chest, sucking and nipping here and there, making him moan and writhe slightly under his lover's firm body.

Bobby arched his back in pained delight as John bit down on the tender flesh ringing his belly button.

John grinned, for some reason he loved those moans, that pulling against him. But he didn't stop there, his mouth continued its journey until it reached the top of Bobby's jeans, and began to pull at the button with his teeth, his hands already roughly massaging Bobby into activity. Undoing the button expertly John pulled away Bobby's pants, which they later discovered obscuring the digital clock on the nearby night table, how they had gotten there neither could say. Next came the boxers, somehow ending up on the doorknob, and their bodies had free reign at last.

John didn't wait to plunge in. His erection, which had been growing ever since Bobby had grabbed his arm way back in Storm's, office refused to wait even a second longer. Bobby moaned louder with each thrust, his eyes rolling back into his head in ecstasy.

When at last John had satisfied himself he rolled off of Bobby, laying his head gently on his love's sweaty chest.

"Damn," Bobby panted, "You're good."

John grinned cockily, "I know."


	4. Special Moments

**So, hello again. I would love to thank all of my reviewers for this story, but sadly, I don't have any, except for the loverly artemisgoddess16, thank you very much dear. Hopefully I will be able to write a happier author's note at the beginning of next chapter. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

As days passed John's reappearance in the school did not go unnoticed. In fact there was quite a flurry of movement as nearly every head in the dinning hall turned to stare at them as he and Bobby entered the next morning.

John glowered definitely at them as Bobby led him firmly to sit at one of the long tables.

Kitty and Rogue, who sitting together not far off, stared openly, but only for a moment. Rogue leaned over and whispered something in Kitty's ear, which, judging by the way they both began to giggle was extremely funny.

Bobby frowned at them, he still found it rather strange how close the two had become. Before it had always seemed they hated each other, but after he had broken up with Rogue, they'd become inseparable.

Bobby was pulled from his thoughts however as John snapped cruelly at a little boy, of about eight, he guessed, sitting near them.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" Pyro growled. The boy, who had been quite openly staring blushed and spilled orange juice down his shirt.

"Come on," said Bobby soothingly, as he grabbed several pieces of toast, "Lets go eat someplace else." John stood to follow him all too willingly.

Rogue smirked as she watched them go. The little love birds, together at last. Oh yes, she knew, she had always known, right from the very moment when Bobby had told her that things weren't working, she had known.

She wasn't angry, or jealous, not anymore. She smiled over at Kitty, who smiled back. How could she be jealous of them when she had everything she could ever want sitting right next to her all wrapped up in a cute little brown haired package.

"It's crowded in here," Rogue complained with a playful grin.

Kitty also grinned and dropped her toast. "Shall we go someplace more private?" she asked. Rogue nodded, letting go of her hand, which she had been holding under the table and standing up to leave.

"I'll be along in a minute," Kitty promised. It was their usual plan, Rogue would leave, and a few minute's later Kitty would follow, taking a different route so it would be harder to guess that they were going the same place.

Rogue left the dinning hall, purposefully putting a slight skip in her step, conveniently giving Kitty a perfect view of her ass as she strutted out. Once she was gone Kitty returned nonchalantly to her toast, nibbling calmly as she idly read the newspaper over the shoulder of the kid next to her.

Once done she stood and quietly left, turning the opposite way that Rogue had and doubling around. No sooner had she entered their dorm and closed the door then she found herself violently pushed back against it as soft, eager lips attacked hers.

Kitty gasped in pleasure at Rogue's firm body rubbing against hers. Rogue growled softly in her throat, as she pulled Kitty away from the door and shoved her onto the bed, nipping teasingly on Kitty's neck until she moaned, loud.

Kitty was fumbling with Rogue's bra, Rogue tossing Kitty's pants across the room. She even already had the dildo in place.

Kitty gasped, her back arching, her hips thrusting, as Rogue penetrated her. Rogue grinned and pushed harder. Kitty was practically screaming as again and again Rogue shoved, deeper and deeper until they were inseparable.

Kitty clutched at her, her finger nails leaving small raised welts across Rogue's shoulders. Then, to infuriatingly intensify the moment Rogue's rich red lips were tickling their way down Kitty's chest until they found her breasts. Raising her eyes for just a moment to glance at Kitty's expression of utter euphoria, Rogue grin, the devil's light in her eyes before diving back in, latching her lips around the raised bumps of Kitty's nipples, sucking and nipping cruelly.

Now Kitty did scream, her fingernails digging deeper until blood began to flow. But Rogue didn't stop, if anything it made her come harder, faster, deeper, with more passion. On and on, until they were no longer two people, in a dorm bed, in the middle of a school, they were simply one single omnipotent being, floating in an expansive nothing that was each others bodies.

At last Rogue with drew, exhausted and snuggled up to a barely breathing Kitty. Both were bleeding slightly, Kitty from the round, bruised circles that covered her chest and Rogue from the inflamed, red lines that marked her shoulders and arms.

Neither had enough strength to speak as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, their panting breaths perfectly in sync.


	5. Shitake Mushrooms

**Hello again, and welcome to chapter five! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Entertainment…that's all it is, _Warren told himself that over and over, even now as he lay next to Logan's warm, strong body. He nestled closer, burying his face in the dark curls that covered his lover's chest, breathing deeply of his unique scent. 

Times likes this were both the worst and the best for Warren, he would lay awake in the dead of night, listening to Logan's faint snores, feeling that body against his, and he was able to pretend that it was for real, that it was more than just entertainment.

He could close his eyes and remember the touches, so beautiful, and almost make himself believe that they came from tender, true feelings, not simply the desire for animal pleasure. But then the sun would rise, as it was now, and he would leave, before anyone, even Logan woke. That was the agreement. He wasn't even supposed to stay this long, but he could not help himself, the longer he was able to stay here in his lover's arms and dream, letting his mind be preoccupied with silly fantasies, the longer his mind was not dwelling on other things, like just how lonely he truly was.

Logan stirred next to him. It was time to go. Slowly he stood, placing a pillow in between Logan's arms where he had been moments ago, then even more slowly, wishing he didn't have to, crossing the room to the window. He stopped, one hand holding back the curtains, gazing back at his lover's sleeping form, then turning, and leaping from the window.

He did not go to his own room at first. Instead he elected to take a pre-dawn fly around the grounds. It was nice; the dew was beginning to settle, dampening his bare chest.

He liked this time; everything was quiet. All the world washed anew from the sins and grievances of the day before, as yet untainted by the new dawn.

At length he began to shiver slightly, the dew mixing with the brisk October morning breeze sending a chill through his body, to match the one in his heart.

So he glided down, banking and landing smoothly on the window ledge of his room. Quietly he slipped in, glad to see that his room mate, Peter, was sleeping soundly, his snores reverberating throughout the room. With a bitter smile at the Russian boy, Warren gathered his things and went to take a shower, hoping to wash away the pain right along with the dew.

The next morning Bobby woke late, John was already gone. Bobby wondered briefly at this, but figured he had just gone ahead down to breakfast. So crawling out of bed he found some clothes and headed down to the dinning hall to find him.

In the dinning hall he stood on his tiptoes, peering over the heads of the other students, searching for his errant boyfriend. Unable to find him, his growling stomach convinced Bobby to stay and eat breakfast before starting the search. So he grabbed a bowl of cereal and found an empty seat.

Bobby had nearly finished eating when Warren wondered in, and after a moment's search started toward Bobby.

"Hey," the winged mutant said amiably, sliding into the empty seat next to Bobby's.

"Hey," Bobby replied absently.

"Oh yeah," Warren commented, as he poured liberal amounts of maple syrup over his waffles, "You might wanna go out to the front lawn, your boyfriend's about to get the shitake mushrooms kicked out of him."

"Shit," mutter Bobby, "Thanks." And he stood, leaving his partially eaten cereal on the table, and headed outside as quick as he could.

Outside several students where milling around, enjoying the nice cool October morning before classes started. Bobby quickly found a rather large knot of them and shoved roughly to the front.

In the middle stood John, squaring off with Peter.

"What makes you think you can just stroll back in here, egh fire-boy?" Peter taunted. Bobby didn't know what John had done to make him upset, maybe nothing, but he definitely did not like where this was going.

"Who said I strolled in?" John hissed back. Oh dear, he was feeling surly today.

"No? Perhaps those other mutants you palled up with finally saw who you really are, so they ditched you, is that it?" Oh shit.

Pyro's face contorted and before anyone could blink he had a lighter in his hand and a jet of scarlet flames where headed straight for Peter's face.

Bobby's hand, out of reflex, shot up and a stream of ice left it, blocking Peter's face from the fire.

Stepping forward Bobby growled, "What the hell do you know about who he really is?" Peter look stunned, whether from his close escape from the fire, or Bobby's words. John was still seething, as he tried to glare at Bobby and Peter at the same time.

"Everyone out of the way," came a voice breaking through the crowd.

_Shit, again, _Bobby thought. It was Storm.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, her hands on her hips as she glared from John, to Bobby, to Peter.

"Uh-" Bobby started. But then she saw the lighter still clutched in John's hand, and her face took on a lovely shade of puce.

"You, my office, now," she hissed, grabbing the lighter and pointing. Then she cast around in the crowd for a moment, "Rogue, escort him please." Rogue looked up, rather surprised, shared a giggle with Kitty, and started walking, pausing after a few steps as John wasn't following.

"Mr. Allyerdyce," Storm said dangerously.

John glared at her sulkily. Bobby gave him a you-had-fucking-better-go look and he shuffled after Rogue.

Rogue barely managed to wait until they were safely inside and out of Storm's view before she doubled over with laughter.

John just glowered.

"Seriously," Rogue chuckled, "That was hilarious! You should have seen your face, it was great!'

"Gloat all you like," John hissed venomously, "You're just pissed 'cause you weren't woman enough for Bobby."

"Oh yes," Rogue said, her laughter redoubling, "But apparently you are."

"Shut up," John muttered, "I thought you were supposed to be 'escorting' me."

"We're going, we're going," Rogue laughed as they started walking again.

"I guess Kitty has lower standards though," John said at length, an air of absent musing in his voice to cover the carefully calculated mal-intent.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked, her laughter dying and her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, you weren't woman enough for Bobby, I guess Kitty has lower standards," he explained with a nonchalant shrug, watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was her flippant reply.

"Sure you don't," John said, in an oh-yes-I-completely-believe-you voice.

She glared but they had just reached Storm's office and she was strolling up from down different corridor, so she was unable to reply.

"Inside," Storm ordered, "Thank you Rogue, you may continue to class," she gave Rogue a smile, Rogue grinned flauntingly at John, and she headed off down the corridor.

"Sit," Storm ordered tersely once inside the office. John did, carefully perching on the very edge of one of the stiff leather backed chairs, watching Storm cautiously as though she was a bomb that might explode at any second.

"Well," she started, pacing absently behind her desk, "Honestly, I'm disappointed in you. I gave you a chance; let you back into my school. But you haven't even been here for a week yet and already you're breaking my rules and attacking other students. I can't have that here."

John waited silently for her to kick him out, maybe even turn him over to the police. As his anger a baited he already began to regret his actions. It was stupid, and now everything was all screwed up, he'd be out on his ass, and he couldn't be with Bobby.

"I spoke with the other students who were there," she told him. Was he imagining it or did her voice soften, just a little? "And they have verified that you were provoked." He was crazy, but a tiny light of hope began to swell in his chest.

It must have shown on his face for Storm immediately amended, "Now that of course does not justify you breaking the rules and having a lighter when I expressly informed you that you were not to have one, but, as you were provoked I have decided to give you one more chance."

John looked up at her, hardly daring to believe it.

"However," she continued sternly, "If I catch even a rumor of you having another lighter until I decide you are trust worthy, you will not get another chance."

"Thank you," John said quietly. He still hated her, but at least he was allowed to stay.

"Oh, and, you will be getting a new roommate," she added.

"What? Why?" he demanded, halfway out of his seat without even realizing it.

"Because I obviously can't trust Bobby to keep a close enough eye on you," she said calmly, "Now go, your new roommate should be nearly done settling in."

He stayed where he was for a moment, glaring at her, but decided it was best not to test his luck and left quickly without a backward glance.

Bobby was waiting anxiously for him just around the corner. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"One of these days I'm gonna kill that bitch," John replied tersely, storming down the halls to their, no his and someone else's, room.

"Uh, John, wait!" Bobby called, practically running to keep up, "Before you go in there-" too late.

John opened the door, and yelled, "Hell no! I would _rather_ have been kicked out! No, this is not going to work!"

"John," Bobby tried to sooth him, standing in front of the seething teen, stopping him from storming off and doing something else stupid. "Look, if you don't agree to this Storm isn't going to let you stay. It's just temporary, until you earn her trust back. Really, he isn't all that bad. Come on," he cajoled, spinning John around and gently shoving him into the room.

Peter just stood there, halfway through making Bobby's, sorry, his bed. He didn't look happy about the change either, but he said nothing and after a moment turned back to what he was doing.

John glowered, choosing to also say nothing. Bobby crossed over to John's side of the room and grabbed the books he would need for the day, then grabbing John's arm carefully steered him out and led him to class.


	6. In Da Club, Part 1

**OK, so, since only like 16 people read the last chapter, and NOBODY has reviewed, this is the end of the story. It isn't really, I'm gonna keep writing it, I'm just going to stop posting unless I get one hell of a lotta reviews begging me to keep going, because it really isn't worth my time since apparently no one likes it. So, review your asses off or kiss this story good-bye, am I clear? Good, enjoy the last chapter.**

Hank glanced up as Logan entered the quiet sitting room.

Logan yawned loudly stretching. He was wore a pair of tight leather pants and a form fitting black muscle-tee.

"Evening, Fur-ball," Logan said amiably.

"Good evening, Logan," Hank replied mildly, turning partially back to his book, "Going out?"

"Yeah, found a new club not too far away the other night," Logan answered, "You should come."

"I'm terribly sorry," Hank declined smoothly, "But I have a very busy night planned already, perhaps another time."

"A busy night, egh?" Logan questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Of what? Reading Proust and listening to Beethoven or something?"

"Beethoven was a musical genius, and Proust is very enjoyable," Hank defended mildly.

Logan just snorted in disbelief. "When was the last time you even went out on the town?" he asked, "Not for a while. But Storm says you were quite the Don Juan in your day."

"That was some time ago," Hank said, still slightly defensive, "And I do not believe that a club you enjoy would be quite my style regardless."

"Natural," Logan muttered, teasingly, "Right, you couldn't get anyone from my kind of place to even talk to you for more than ten minutes. You've lost your touch."

Hank put down his book, somehow unable to ignore the challenge in Logan's voice. "Alright then," he sighed, "I'll come."

Logan grinned viciously; tonight was going to be more fun than he thought. "Well then old man, lets go." Hank stood and they turned to leave, but Logan stopped and turned back to the blue mutant, "But not with you in that."

"What's wrong with this?" Hank asked, glancing down to inspect his spotless suit, as though afraid to find that he had dribbled spaghetti sauce on it at dinner or something.

Logan laughed, "You'll get us kicked out on our asses in that," he said, "Come on, let's find you some proper clothes to wear."

Hank sighed. Why did he have the feeling he was going to seriously regret this?

Warren watched the two leave the room from outside of the window, which someone had left open a crack. He had heard every word spoken between the two and it made his insides burn with jealousy.

It wasn't that Logan was going to a club with Hank, he knew Logan didn't see the blue mutant that way, and that he had only gotten Hank to go because the mutant's formality drove him completely nuts and Logan was determined to make him loosen up.

No, it was the fact the Hank was going and he was not. That was what bothered him. Well, that and the fact that undoubtedly at said club Logan would find some hott guy to dance with. He was perfectly free to do that of course, since between the two of them it was only fun, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt Warren all the same.

"Logan, I think I may have changed my mind," Hank yelled over the roaring of Logan's motorbike. Hank was situated rather uncomfortably on the tail of the bike, his arms wrapped around Logan simply to keep himself from falling off.

"Too late now," Logan hollered back laughing. He was enjoying this immensely.

"I don't think there will be anyone for me to talk to at your kind of club anyway," he said, making excuses as he remembered the time several months ago when he had walked in on a perfectly sober Logan with some young man he had brought home for the night.

"Never know," Logan teased, "You might find out something surprising about yourself."

"Could you at least slow down?" Hank complained, clutching Logan's waist tighter for fear of falling off as they took a curb at nearly seventy miles an hour, "The club isn't going to disappear you know."

Logan just laughed and ignored him. Hank sighed and closed his eyes deciding to just wait it out until they got there.

At last they stopped, pulling into a small but crowded parking lot in front of a low ceiling, dingy sort of building, one that looked almost more like a military bunker than a club. Hank stumbled a bit as he dismounted the bike in a mixture of relief to be on steady ground again and surprise as the gravel rattled under his feet from the pounding music, he guess it was supposed to be, that came from the building.

"Are we really going in there?" Hank asked eyeing the club with trepidation.

"Yup," grinned Logan as he led the way.

"Seriously Logan," Hank pleaded, "I look ridiculous," he paused, glancing down at the extremely tight jeans Logan had forced him into, because, as Logan said, 'they made his butt look particularly perky' (Hank was still not quite sure that was really a compliment), and the silky white button up shirt, which Logan insisted he leave half unbuttoned, "Lets just go back to the institute, you might like Proust."

"No way you're backing out now," Logan growled laughingly as he grabbed Hank's arm and began to practically drag him into the club, "Now quit your whining, we're having fun tonight, my kind of fun." At last Hank sighed in defeat and let Logan lead him through the low doorway.


	7. In Da Club, Part 2

**Hello all. Well, thanks to olivia, Harlequin Jade, and blackrosesblackblood's lovely reviews I have decided to continue posting. However, the next chapter that goes review-less will be that last. I just feel that if I get no feed back then obviously no one likes my story and it isn't worth my time to continue. So thank you. Please review.**

**Enjoy**

Once inside the door Hank immediately tried to escape Logan and find some quiet place to sit.

"Oh no you don't," said Logan grabbing his shoulder and thwarting his attempts and steering him firmly toward the dance floor.

"Logan…" He complained, but had no time to say more as Logan shoved him head first into the throbbing knot of people.

Hank just stood there awkwardly, entirely unsure of what to do and somewhat disconcerted by the countless body parts grinding into him. He made a face at Logan who promptly laughed at him and grabbed the hips of the nearest person, a young man with a curly green Mohawk, and began swaying provocatively against him in perfect time to the music.

"Dance idiot," Logan shouted over the music.

"How?" Hank asked, holding his hands protectively over his backside.

Logan threw his head back in a roar of laughter, which was drowned out by the booming music. Perhaps Hank was imagining it, but he could have sworn he saw Logan wink at someone behind him. Moments later he felt gentle hands wrap themselves around his waist, carefully leading him in a swaying motion in time to the music.

"Just follow me," a slightly hoarse feminine voice whispered in his ear as he felt the slight tickle of hair across his neck.

He stiffened, but the woman's hands to soft and once he started moving the music turned out to be rather infectious.

As they danced the beat of the music increased, become more and more wild until Hank's mind was unable to comprehend anything but throbbing of the music filling his body and the gentle, thrill touch of the woman he was dancing with. Slowly the rotated was they moved until Hank was able to see his dancing partner's face.

She was tall, standing several inches taller than he, with bleached blonde curls pulled up into a high ponytail, which bounced energetically with her every movement. She wore a metallic silver mini shirt that looked rather like it had been made out of a party tablecloth with a tight fitting purple sweater, just short enough to show a teasing hint of skin at the waist.

Hank felt extremely awkward, and more than a little out of place, but the woman was nice, her eyes dancing with humor as she gently helped him stumble through the dance.

Logan, dancing not far away, nearly fell over laughing when he saw the two together. _Although_, a small voice in his head interjected, _they just may get along quite well, and it will at least be interesting_. He shrugged it off, deciding to let things happen between the two, and turned to a new dancing partner, a young man shockingly blonde hair and countless tattoos by the name of Pablo.

He closed his eyes, loosing himself in the swirl of the dance as he pulled Pablo closer. Suddenly he jerk in surprise and spun around, he could have sworn he'd felt the gentle brush of feathers across his neck. But there was nothing there.

Growling softly to himself he shook it off and turned back, but Pablo had already wandered off to dance with someone else. Oh well, it wasn't like there was any shortage of dance partners.

At length Hank was brought back to reality when the woman he was dancing with tried to shout something over the music.

"What?" he yelled, unable to hear her. She repeated it, but still her words were incoherent. He shook his head, and she laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him from the throng of dancers.

"Wanna get a drink?" she asked, still having to yell over the music, but at least he could hear her now. He opened his mouth to reply, but she didn't wait, instead she bounced off lightly and returned moments later carrying two bottles of beer.

"Lets find some place quiet," she yelled, grabbing his hand and leading him off. Pulling him expertly through the crowd to a small iron door in the corner. Then together they climbed up a short, narrow iron stairway and emerged through another iron door onto the roof of the building.

"Here we go," she said, gracefully seating herself, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Do you come to… places like this often?" Hank asked, sitting gingerly next to her.

"Whenever I can, yes," she answered, "It's a good way to meet people, people like me."

Hank frowned unsure of what she meant, "Like you?" he asked.

"Well, like us," she amended, glancing at his blue mane of hair.

"Ah," he said wisely, "You're a mutant too."

She nodded, smiling. "My name's Coco."

"Hank," he smiled.

"So what brings you here, Hank?" she asked, leaning back on her elbow comfortably, the wisps of her hair, which had fallen out while dancing glinting in the moonlight.

"Logan," Hank sighed, absently wondering if his friend was still dancing or had found someplace more… private yet.

"You're here with Logan?" she asked, sounding a bit dubious, "I wouldn't have placed you as his type."

"Well, n-no, I'm not with Logan," Hank amended hastily, "I mean, yes, technically we came together, but I'm not with…"

She laughed, a pleasant, melodious sound, "its alright, I understand," she said, halting his fumbling explanations.

"So you're, um, friends with Logan?" Hank said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"We've been introduced," she said grinning, "We hang around the same sort of crowds. He's fun."

"Oh yeah, a real riot that one," he muttered, somewhat sarcastically.

She laughed again. Maybe he was just tired, but that sound was quickly becoming rather mesmerizing.

"What's your favorite candy?" she asked suddenly.

"Chocolate covered strawberries," he said without a moments thought, "Why do you want to know?"

"I like skittles," she said, "I'm trying to get to know you. Now its your turn to ask me a question."

"Alright," he laughed, "Um, what's your favorite book?"

"Harry Potter," she answered, "Favorite soda?"

"Caffeine-Free Diet Coke."

"Aw, no, Dr. Pepper all the way!"

"I'll have to give it a try sometime," he said.

There was another pause as their laughter died. "Its your turn," Coco reminded him, grinning.

8

Still on the dance floor below Logan was passionately working a heat into a devilish young blonde, their hips and hands working together in perfect rhythm to the music as they danced.

Logan was just leaning in to kiss the blonde's neck when he jerked up, he could have sworn he'd seen a flash of white feathers out of the corner of his eye. But upon scanning the crowd and finding nothing he shook it off and continued dancing, trying to forget it.

But he found that rather harder to do than he'd thought. There it was, ever present in his mind. A flash of white, a puff of air on his neck, gentle fingers brushing his arms, but it was all in his head, and it was driving him crazy.

8

"Ok ok, favorite food?" Hank asked. He could barely breathe for laughing. It felt like they'd been asking questions back and forth for hours, he'd quite lost track of the actual time, but he didn't care.

"Chinese," she answered without hesitation. She was laughing uproariously. "How many times have you seen Rent, either movie or play, in the past month?"

"Never," Hank answered, "Musicals don't really do much for me."

"What?" she practically screamed, stopping laughing immediately, "you've _never_ have seen Rent?"

"Never," Hank admitted solemnly, shaking his head.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that sometime then, won't we?" she grinned, "I'll have to start converting you to Rentatarianism immediately."

"Alright, alright," he conceded, "Watch it with me and I will."

"It's a date," she grinned.

Hank too smiled. Suddenly he realized just how close to each other they had somehow ended up over the course of the conversation.

Apparently, Coco had also noticed. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" she asked, still grinning lopsidedly.

Hank leaned in slowly, until their lips were barely an inch apart.

Suddenly, "Hey! Furball!" Logan was standing just over ten feet below them on the ground, "Come on, we're leaving," he sounded cross.

Hank pulled away, a bit regretfully. "I have to go," he said.

Coco nodded, biting her lip and looking more than a bit put out, but masking it well, "it was nice talking to you," she said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, very nice indeed," he smiled, before reluctantly leaping to the ground where Logan was impatiently waiting.

"Lets go," he said gruffly, turning and walking off without waiting for Hank to follow.

Hank turned to go but Coco's voice stopped him. "Hey, here's my number, call me sometime," she yelled as she propelled a small paper airplane toward him.

He caught it grinning, "I will," he promised, then he turned and ran to catch up with Logan, "Hey, you are not driving!" he called as he went.


	8. Jealousy

**Hey all, so here's the next chapter. Big thanks endiahna, hollah, and Harlequin Jade for reviewing. Keep those reviews coming. Enjoy!**

Warren landed lightly on the windowsill to his room and stepped in to find Bobby and John wrestling on the bed, which now belonged to Bobby.

The two jumped apart in surprise when they noticed him, both slightly out of breath.

"God, why can't you use the door like a normal person?" John grumbled crossly, as he leaned back against the wall.

"John," Bobby protested his rudeness.

Warren shrugged, unfazed, "That's a funny thing to say in a school for mutants," he pointed out coolly.

John grumbled something else that was unintelligible, and probably rude anyway.

"You don't mind if he's in here do you?" Bobby asked a bit uncomfortably, it had after all been Warren's room first, "He doesn't really like being in his, what with…"

"Dick-head," John muttered sourly.

"Peter," Bobby finished, shooting a glare at his lover, "in there."

"Its fine," Warren said uncaringly as he stretched out on his own bed, unable to keep a small, amused smile from crossing his lips.

"What's his problem anyway?" John glowered angrily.

"He, like the rest of the students, just doesn't trust you yet," said Bobby soothingly, "Give it time."

"Or maybe he's just jealous of you monopolizing Bobby," Warren joked absently.

"That's crazy," Bobby protested.

"Ha, if that kid's gay then I have blue skin!" John laughed.

"And Storm is president of the US," Bobby added.

"Ew! God!" John shuddered, "Don't even suggest such terrifying things!"

"She does have some serious authority issues," Warren agreed, joining in the laughter. It felt good to laugh, he almost felt like a normal kid for once.

"No shit Sherlock!" John exclaimed, the expression on his face a comical mix of incredulous anger and triumph that someone else agreed with him.

The expression sent Bobby and Warren into hopeless fits of the giggles, the cause of which John loudly demanded to know until he relented and simply allowed the infectious mirth to take over.

Some hours later John finally left to go to bed in his own room, but not without many loud, crude protests.

Both Bobby and Warren then commenced to prepare for bed themselves in the companionable silence that followed John's departure.

"You two seem happy," Warren commented quietly, at last breaking the silence. He stood with his back to Bobby as he pulled off his shirt.

"So do you and Logan," Bobby replied as he crawled under his blankets.

Warren made a sound that seemed to be a cross between a snort and a sob.

"You aren't happy?" Bobby questioned, propping himself up on his elbow, watching the other mutant's profile carefully.

"Between Logan and I, its just… entertainment," Warren's reply was supposed to be nonchalant and off hand but it was tainted by the bitterness that crept in unbidden.

"But you want it to be more," Bobby guessed sagely.

"No, I want to go to sleep," Warren said coarsely, "Goodnight." He rolled over in his bed and turned out the lights.

"'Night," Bobby muttered, before slowly falling asleep.

8

But barely a few hours lately the two teenage mutants were woken by the door being thrust open. Warren only had time to sit up and blink a few times before Logan was on top of him, attacking his lips and shoving him back down on the bed.

Bobby had just decided to ignore them and go back to sleep when Logan removed Warren's shirt. Changing his mind Bobby got out of bed, pulled on his own shirt, and decided to go on a quest for ice cream.

Bobby closed the door quietly behind him and padded down the hallway. Reaching the kitchen he paused to find that some one else had already beat him there.

"Hey," he said. Peter glanced up.

"Hey," Peter's greeting was slightly less friendly. Bobby wondered if there was another carton of ice cream in the freezer.

"What the hell are you doing hanging around with that kid anyway?" Peter demanded just as Bobby turned to look in the freezer.

"Hm?" Bobby asked absently, even though he knew exactly what Peter was talking about, "John? Well, you know, he was my best friend before, and now that he's back…"

"But how do you know he isn't lying?" Peter pressed.

"I dunno," Bobby shrugged nonchalantly, "There's just something about him, an honesty in his eyes. Look for it, you'll see." Damn, no more ice cream.

"Want some?" Peter asked, his voice speaking of a hesitant peace treaty. Bobby smiled and grabbing a spoon sat down on the stool next to him.

"He's such a slob though," Peter complained after a moment, a half grin tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, a far cry from your old roommate I guess," Bobby laughed, "Seriously, Warren is such a neat freak."

"Just wait," Peter laughed, "He gets worse the better you know him."

"Can't wait," Bobby sighed, still laughing.

A spike-y haired blonde stood just out side of the door, watching them, as they laughed and flicked each other with ice cream, a low growl rising in his chest.

_What the hell is that kid thinking? Looking at _my_ Bobby like that, _John thought, never mind that he was irrationally jealous. Sneering in angry disgust John turned to go back to bed, suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.


	9. Bullshit

**Hey all, sorry for the wait, I've had the worst writer's block. Anyway, here it is. And a big thanks to my reviewers Captjacksgrl, endiahna, MarvelGirlX, and Harlequin Jade. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

The next morning Bobby woke blearily to the sound of several small, running feet and blinding rays of sunlight directly in his face. He sat up slowly, massaging the kinks out of his neck and trying to remember why he was on a couch in one of the common rooms and not a bed. Oh yeah, that was right, after finishing his ice cream last night he'd decided he didn't want to disturb Logan and Warren.

He yawned and stretched. It was Saturday; he loved Saturdays. Running a hand through his messy hair he wondered slowly up to his and Warren's room. He knocked first, just to be safe, and heard Warren call for him to enter.

Warren was sitting on his bed in his boxers, running a comb through his too-short-to-need-it hair.

"Logan gone?" Bobby asked off-handedly.

Warren nodded. "Sorry about that, putting you out and all," he apologized, a light blush touching his cheeks.

"It's alright," Bobby laughed slightly, "Couches are actually quite comfortable, and there's nothing better than a little midnight ice cream."

Warren smiled and stood up saying, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower before breakfast, see you later."

Bobby nodded as Warren left and pulled clean clothes out of his drawer. He grinned devilishly to himself, remembering how much John hated being woken up before noon on Saturdays.

* * *

Kitty paused in getting dressed, watching Rogue who was gazing absently out of the window. "What's wrong?" she asked, standing up and going to the window, wrapping her arms around Rogue's waist, hugging her from behind.

"Nothing," Rogue lied, turning to face the shorter girl, a bright smile on her face.

But Kitty wasn't fooled. "Its Bobby, isn't it?" she guessed.

Rogue sighed, leaning back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, he eyes flickering moodily.

"You still have feelings for him," Kitty said, knowing she was right.

"No," Rogue said quickly, jumping up as though surprised by the accusation, "Its just… I don't know. It's just strange seeing him with John. Knowing the real reason he left me. All that time we guessed, it's just different seeing that we were right."

"Even if it wasn't John, he was going to find someone eventually," Kitty said, her voice calm, telling the simple, plain truth.

"I know," Rogue sighed, her eyes drifting back to the window, where just below John was walking very quickly across the lawn, Bobby practically running to keep up, "Its just weird."

"Yeah," Kitty also gazed out of the window, her eyes impossible to read.

Rogue glanced back at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her little lover, "I'm just in a funky mood. Lets go get some breakfast, ok?" she smiled. Kitty met her eyes, smiling as well and they left the room, happily holding hands.

* * *

"John! Wait up!" Bobby called, chasing after the other mutant. He was thoroughly confused. Not only had John already been awake and dressed when he'd gone to his lover's room to get him, but Bobby had no more than entered and John had stormed out without a word.

John just kept walking as fast as he could, his face screwed up into a glare that would scare several little children to crying point, and ignoring Bobby. They were outside now, and halfway across the vast front yard of the institute.

"John!" at last Bobby caught up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to halt, "What the hell's going on?"

"Nothing," John said sourly, "Why don't you just go eat some ice cream or something!"

Bobby frowned at him, "What?" he asked, still utterly confused.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," John snapped, pulling his arm from Bobby's grasp and turning away from the other mutant, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't," said Bobby truthfully.

"Really? Why don't you go ask Peter to refresh your memory for you then," John hissed beginning to walk away again.

Bobby remained where he was for a moment, frowning, then hurriedly ran to catch up with John again, "You saw us last night?" he asked, "Why didn't you join us?"

"Why-" John sputtered, "Because I _hate_ that kid! And you were just sitting there laughing and having a good old time like you were friends, or _something_!" John was practically yelling, his face beat red.

"Because we are friends!" Bobby protested, "He really isn't that bad a guy, once you get to know him."

"Oh yeah, and you would know," John muttered bitterly.

"Could you stop being all moody and sour for five minutes and tell me what exactly you're implying?" Bobby demanded, beginning to loose his temper.

"You know damn well what I'm implying!" John hissed, "I can't believe I just swallowed all the bullshit you gave me about missing me and not being able to stop thinking of me, have I gone crazy? And with I guy I hate no less!"

"That was not bullshit," Bobby yelled, loosing it at last. In one quick motion he had John pinned against a nearby tree, his hands held above his head. "And if you would stop letting this insane jealousy and hate blind you for just a second, you'd see that not only is Peter a nice guy, but that I love you, and that's _not_ bullshit."

John just glowered at Bobby's face, so close to his own, already fighting against the urge to lean forward and kiss his succulent lips.

At last John gave in, all the tenseness in his body leaving and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. He always had hate apologizing, he still did, but somehow, there was just something about Bobby that made him do it, and not even think twice. "Its just… these days, you're all I have. No friends, no family. I-I… I guess I'm just afraid of loosing you."

Bobby smiled slightly, although he was more than a bit taken aback. Not only had John admitted he was wrong, but he had apologized, _and_ admitted to being afraid of something. He was unsure of what to say, so he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward and gently kissed his lover. "Well, I'm not going anywhere," he promised solemnly.


	10. Realization

**Hey all, FINALLY the next chapter. I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait. I have had the WORST writer's block imaginable. But school's out now, so I should have more time to write and hopefully the evil writer's block with go away. But here it is, a chapter at last. Huge thanks to my reviewers: endiahna, ChargerWarrior, and Harlequin Jade. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

* * *

The day passed slowly for Hank, but at last dinner had come and gone, and the children were settling in to bed. He was just on his way to his favorite armchair with a book in hand, when he saw Logan heading toward the front door.

Hank paused, then set the door on a nearby table and followed Logan, catching up to him just inside the door.

"Hey, Logan," Hank said, his tone nonchalant, as though he had simply happened by, "Are you going out tonight?"

But apparently Hank had not been able to keep the eagerness from his voice as Logan grinned slightly to himself. "No," he replied, "Sorry. Storm has me scheduled to lead a pre-dawn training session, so I can't tonight."

"Oh," Hank said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice, "Just wondering."

He was about to go back to his book, but Logan's amused voice stopped him, "I saw you and Coco getting friendly last night."

Hank briefly wondered what was so funny about that, but didn't ask. "She's a very nice girl," he said, a bit uncomfortably.

Logan raised eyebrow, "Yes, a very nice girl," he repeated, his tone mildly puzzled, then suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What do you find so funny?" Hank demanded crossly.

"You-you-" Logan choked, holding onto the wall for support as he laughed, "You think she's…" but Logan was laughing too hard to finish his sentence.

"I don't know what you find so funny about me being attracted to her, she's a lovely girl," Hank said crossly, making an assumption as to why Logan was laughing, "The idea of me dating isn't so ridiculous, I was quite the Casanova in my day."

Logan just continued laughing helplessly.

"Honestly, what is so funny?" Hank demanded. He was just about to let it drop, when Logan regained enough control of himself to speak.

"Why don't…" he choked, still chuckling, "You go call _her_, and ask _her_ what's so funny," he suggested.

"Maybe I will," Hank humph-ed, turning on his heel and walking away, Logan's chuckles echoing after him. Hank of course actually had no intention of calling Coco to ask her about the inner workings of Logan's mind, he didn't really care that much. However, once alone in the quiet halls, he began to think that maybe it would be nice to call Coco anyway, just to talk to her.

So, digging out the slip of paper she had given him he sat down with his phone and dialed. It took precisely three rings until the phone was answered.

"Hello?" said a deep, throaty voice.

"Uh, hello, this is Hank, is Coco there?" he asked uncertainly, thrown off by the male voice answering the phone.

"Oh, hey Hank," the man said, "You caught me at a good time. My roommate and I are redoing our apartment, and she just headed out to buy more paint, so I've got nothing to do for a bit."

Hank said nothing. This was Coco; Coco was the one who had answered the phone. Coco was the one with a masculine voice.

Just how drunk had he been last night? Hardly drunk at all, he remembered, he hadn't even finished the one beer.

"Hello?" Coco was saying, a frown in her, _his_ voice, "Hank? Are you still there?"

Still Hank said nothing, numbly setting the phone back on his cradle. Now he understood what Logan had thought so funny.

8

Logan was still chuckling when he reached the tree, which Warren was leaning against, near the edge of the grounds, and out of sight of the mansion.

"Hey there, kid," Logan said, easily bracing a hand on the tree trunk beside Warren's head, "Nice night, isn't it?"

Warren nodded absently, his eyes on Logan's chest unfocused and distant.

"That's a serious face," Logan observed, as he bent his head to gently kiss Warren's neck, "Thinking about something important?"

It took Warren several moments to respond. "Not really," he answered, his voice carefully nonchalant. "I thought you'd be going out tonight."

"The rain-Storm has me on early morning duty tomorrow," Logan said, his lips slowly traveling up Warren's neck to his jaw line.

"Oh," was Warren's only reply. Logan mumbled something incoherently as his lips danced up to Warren's, but Warren turned his head away.

Logan pulled back, frowning, "Something wrong, kid?" he asked.

Warren shook his head quickly, not meeting Logan's eyes, "Nothing," he said; "Guess I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Well, do you want me to-"

"No," Warren cut him off, his voice much sharper than he'd intended, "I'm just going to go to bed," he was careful to soften his tone.

"OK," Logan said, looking a bit put out, and still frowning, "Will you meet me here tomorrow, after classes?"

Warren nodded absently, disentangling himself from Logan's arms and flying away without glancing back at the still frowning older mutant on the ground below him.

8

As Warren approached the open window to his dorm, he heard the sounds of yelling from the other side. He paused; perching on the windowsill, not want to intrude on the argument Bobby and John seemed to be having.

"We're friends!" Bobby yelled, his tone clearly stating that he was getting tired of having to say that.

"Oh, yeah, you're best pals, I know that!" John snapped back.

"So what's the problem?" Bobby demanded.

"I. Hate. Him." John said, accentuating every word.

"Well maybe you wouldn't if you just gave him a chance!"

"That would require him giving _me_ a chance," John retorted.

"Maybe if you would stay in a room with him for more than two minutes-"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Maybe you should just shut up and get over yourself!" Bobby snapped, finally loosing all sense of control, "Maybe, if you just stopped yelling and hating the world, and found out _why_ he doesn't like you, the two of you could become friends!"

"Maybe I-"

"No!" Bobby cut him off, his voice deadly, "I don't want to hear it. Just get out of here. I don't want to see you again until you've at least _tried_ to make friends with him."

John stood frozen for a moment, as though surprised by the force in Bobby's voice. He then opened his mouth to retort something, closed, opened it again, then turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Bobby sighed, sinking down onto his bed and putting his face in his hands.

"Wow," Warren said, coming into the room, "That was some fight. What'd you do this time?" Bobby had told Warren all about the little triangle of problems he was having with Peter and John.

"I shared my Bio notes with Peter," Bobby sighed, flopping back onto his bed.

"Do you think John'll actually talk to him?" Warren asked, sitting down on his own bed and pulling off his shoes.

"I hope so," Bobby replied, "But hey, what are you doing back? I thought you went to meet Logan."

"I did," Warren shrugged, not meeting Bobby's eyes.

"Well, what happened?" Bobby asked, sitting up with a frown.

"Wasn't in the mood," Warren shrugged, his tone a bit too off hand.

"You really like him, don't you?" it wasn't really a question.

"It doesn't matter," Warren's reply was accompanied by a sullen shrug before flopping back on his own bed and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"'Course it is," Bobby said, "How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

Warren simply raised an eyebrow at him. "He goes out clubbing most every night, he's got all kinds of 'friends' like me. He's not a commitment kind of guy."

"You could always ask him," Bobby suggested, shrugging innocently, "He did leave a club to come be with you last night."

"He was drunk," was Warren's carefully nonchalant reply, "Its happened before."

Bobby had no answer to that, so he simply said, "Oh," and lay down again. After several minutes of silence in which they both lay in their beds, somewhat beginning to doze, Bobby ventured one last comment, "You still could ask," he said, but Warren made no answer as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
